The Dooku and Lama Su Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Just after the events of TPM, Dooku contacts the prime minister of Kamino about the creation of a clone army. The story will cover the events after TPM.
1. Note 1 Dooku

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Lama Su.**

**Timeframe: From the end of TPM through ROTS**

The quick background story of the Dooku and Lama Su PT Notes-

The Naboo battle is now officially over, and Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. Dooku has decided that it is time to withdraw from the Jedi Order, and he has already turned to the Dark Side. Of course none of the Jedi know this yet. He wishes to withdraw from the Jedi Order. Dooku, using the name Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas contacts Lama Su about creating a clone army for the Republic. He is doing this under Sidious' orders.

And the story begins...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Lama Su,

I heard that you are the Prime Minister of Kamino. I am Jedi Master Sypho-Dyas, and I am part of the Jedi Council. In this correspondence, I am representing the wishes of the Jedi Council, as well as that of the Senate. We have heard of your cloning techniques and your training programs. As a representative of the Republic I ask that a clone army be built for the Republic, and that you begin work immediately. I have been authorized to make all decisions regarding this Clone Army. I realize that such an army requires a large sum of money to train and develop. The Republic is well aware of this, and I guarantee you that we will meet all expenses. I also know that you need an original to start the process. May I suggest a Bounty Hunter by the name of Jango Fett? He has exceptional skill as a bounty hunter.

Jedi Master Sypho-Dyas


	2. Note 2 Lama Su

Master Sypho-Dyas:

How excellent to do business with the Republic, and even more so with the honored Jedi Council. I, Lama Su, am Prime Minister of the bounteously moist planet Kamino, as you have heard, and one of the chief geneticists of our prized cloning facility. I am certain that Kamino and the Republic can come to an arrangement in this matter, though there will of course be twists in the sequence to be straightened along the way. Our facility is one of the most specialized and technologically advanced in the near galaxy—certainly the best anywhere near your jeweled Coruscant. Our training programs are thorough and detailed, producing the finest genetic copies with toned bodies and obedient minds.

An order such as yours, for a clone army, would take ten years to come to fruition, perhaps more, depending on the number of soldier-units desired. Your suggestion of a genetic host for the process could certainly be taken into consideration—the being Jango Fett would first have to be examined for suitability and studied for modification purposes. A bounty hunter requires an extraordinary amount of training, to be sure, and the weapons capabilities, strength, and mind would be useful, though the clones would be more…tractable.

As for payment, the details of number, training, and modification will affect the amount required. As soon as such problems are removed from the crest of this wave, our accountants will contact your Republic at the appropriate levels. The Republic is a trusted sovereign entity, but a down payment may be required to begin our valuable transaction.

With all regard,

Minister Lama Su


	3. Note 3 Dooku

Note 3

Prime Minister Lama Su,

The Bounty Hunter Jango Fett has made several requests. Please inform me on whether or not you can meet his requirements.

That he have a perfect, unaltered clone with no growth acceleration for himself

That he will be allowed to train the clones how he sees fit. He requests that they be trained using the Mandalore style. You can discuss the specifics with him, as I am unfamiliar with this style.

That no one will know of Jango's involvement…that he will have his privacy in this area

That he has the option of withdrawing from the project at any time if his requirements are not met

It pleases me to know that we have reached an agreement. The Republic is indebted to you for the service you will provide, as is the Jedi Council. I will be your spokesperson for both the Republic and the Jedi Council.

It has been a pleasure meeting you, Prime Minister.

You obviously are qualified for such an operation. You tell me that you are one of the chief geneticists of the cloning facility? I marvel at the genius it must take to engineer something as advanced as creating clones.

Yes, if there are to be twists along the way, as you say, I will be corresponding with you regularly. You may inform me during these correspondences. I can give you another person to contact, if it is extremely urgent.

Your technology sounds impressive. I am glad that we will be doing business together. Your location is ideal for this army creation.

Ah yes, toned bodies and obedient minds are exactly what a clone army needs. You put much wisdom into your design.

As to the specifics, I thank you, Prime Minister, for the details. So, it will be ten years until the army is sufficiently grown and prepared. That will work well. I will inform the Supreme Chancellor of this. You have my word.

How many clones would be in each soldier-unit?

I feel confident that Jango Fett will agree to be the genetic host for this project, as long as you can meet his specifications. He will agree to your inspection, I am sure.

Please let me know exactly what you require from me, and I will give you the information you require.

Please only go through me or the Supreme Chancellor when you contact the Republic or the Jedi Council. We alone are charged with making the details of this army.

As to the down payment…how much will be required? I will get you the exact amount needed. Enclosed, you will find a letter from both the Senate and the Jedi Council authorizing this cloning project, and you will see that both have appointed me as the personal representative.

Jedi Master Sypho-Dyas


	4. Note 4 Lama Su

Master Jedi,

How promptly you respond! It shall facilitate our business greatly. Your concerns are valid and I shall attempt to address them in a logical fashion.

First, the bounty hunter Fett:

He is a worthy individual, I am certain, though the fighting style is not one with which I am familiar. The privacy and escape clauses should provide few problems, if any, and one clone can be provided easily-though the Republic will, logically, assume half the cost. Producing an unaltered clone is simple enough, though unusual for this facility. We on Kamino strive to please our customers. I agree that Jango Fett's fighting style, if that is what you wish for your army, is best imparted by the original.

I assure you and him that your soldiers will learn quickly and efficiently. Our chief scientist, honored Ko Sai, informs me that only a few, undemanding tests will determine the suitability of your bounty hunter. She will be supervising the entire project.

As you are aware, Kamino produces the highest quality units. Ko Sai's abilities in genetic manipulation dwarf my own, and her delicacy and thoroughness ensure that no more than seven out of every two hundred clones need to be reprocessed to correct aberrations in their genetic code or behavior. While I do my humble best, and contribute to our success, it is minds like hers that make such a marvel of clone engineering possible.

You inquire as to the size of the soldier-units. Master Jedi, first we must know precisely how many soldiers you require. We generally code much smaller numbers than I believe the Republic intends to purchase. If I might suggest it, I believe that the first unit should number no more than, let us say 200,000. If that batch appears acceptable to our scientists, a larger number may be coded within a year. This would provide you with a preliminary force of moderate size, while the remaining order could be delivered in increments every standard year.

Is this a solution? The down payment will, naturally, depend on the size of the full order. Such a large-scale production will involve our entire facility and the attention of all the scientists within the harbor of our dear world.

Your credentials are excellent, Master Sypho-Dyas, and I greet the current that continues our correspondence. An emergency contact would be greatly appreciated.

Present my regards to the Jedi Council and to the Supreme Chancellor. I am honored to hear that Chancellor Palpatine has taken a personal interest in our facility's capabilities so soon after his election.

Prime Minister Lama Su, Kamino


	5. Note 5 Dooku

Note 5

Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino,

Yes, yes, of course. I value the relationship we are building.

Jango Fett assures me that he is very capable of training these clones in his style.

Yes, yes, of course. The Republic will willingly pay for half of Jango's requested clone, anything to make this cloning process a success.

It pleases me greatly to know that you can meet all of Fett's requirements. I shall inform him of this, although he will probably contact you soon, if he has not done so already. A most worthy individual.

Very good. Jango Fett will be pleased to hear that you have agreed to let him impart the requested fighting style. It will be done so then.

Excellent. I could ask for nothing but the very best from such an esteemed cloning facility. It is a great relief to hear your assurances that these soldiers will learn quickly and efficiently. I would not have it any other way.

Extend my thanks to Ko Sai for me then. The Republic and Jedi Council are forever indebted to your facility. Your services will not be forgotten. And when will these tests on the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett begin?

Yes, yes, of course. I believe that you must be correct. I know of no other cloning facility within this galaxy. If there are any other facilities, they certainly pale in comparison to what you have here. I expect the very best from Ko Sai then.

What would be the largest number of soldiers you would be able to produce? This will be a large purchase. It has come to the attention of many that the Republic is not as secure as it once was. The Jedi Order cannot provide such protection for the galaxy. Our job is to keep the peace, not become soldiers. Therefore, it is our proposition that a sufficient amount of soldiers be kept on each system within the Republic, and even have plenty left over. As I am sure you are aware, there are many, many systems within the Republic…

I am afraid that I am bad with estimates. Now that you know our aim, you might be able to provide us with a suitable suggestion to begin with? Your suggestion of the first unit numbering 200,000 seems suitable, as long as within the following year you are able to create a much larger unit. It is the Republic's hope that we be well positioned in ten years. The Republic is not as strong as it once was. It is sad, but true.

This is inside information, but it is expected that we will be attacked within the next ten years or so. We have received many threats. So far, we have experienced only threats and the attempts that have been made have been thwarted before they became real emergencies. The truth is, the galaxy is not as safe a place as it used to be. With your help, we can make this galaxy safer than it has ever been.

Therefore, to have an army ready in about 10 years is our hope.

Yes…yes. This is a solution that the Republic and Jedi Council gladly accept. I understand the strain this will cause on your resources. You will be compensated. Name the price, and I will get the down payment to you.

As to an emergency contact, you may contact Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. His contacting information is as follows (specific instructions on how to contact Palpy).

Yes, yes. You must know that the Republic's safety plays heavily on Chancellor Palpatine's heart.

Please keep me informed about the progress of this project, and let me know when you have met with Jango Fett.

Jedi Master Sypho-Dyas


	6. Note 6 Lama Su

Note 6

Master Sypho-Dyas,

You will be pleased to know that I have been in contact with the bounty hunter Fett, and confirmed his payment and privacy. The genetic sample of his that you provided for our scientists has been fully tested and the results were highly satisfactory. We will be provided with living quarters on Kamino, both as part of his payment and to facilitate the training he has agreed to provide for your soldier units. As soon as he accepts payment and arrives on Kamino, we will begin our physical and mental testing to lessen the chance of unfortunate variables in the genetic data.

Your initial fighting unit of 200,000 can be followed within a Republic Standard year by up to 1,000,000 more soldiers. Unfortunately, that is the most that can be produced in our facilities at one time, but production can continue indefinitely at the volume of 1,000,000 per year. I would suggest a slightly smaller number after the second lot, though; perhaps 75,000 soldiers per year to lessen the difficulties inherent in caring for and storing such large numbers of maturing units. I am, your pardon if the assumption is incorrect, expecting that you have no interest in taking possession of any of the individual units until they have fully matured.

In any case, you will receive your first unit in 10 years, and your second within 8 months of that. Your concerns for your security are recognized, but the best scientific processes cannot be rushed.

I will send you updates as we progress, of course. Your interest, and Chancellor Palpatine's in this project is important to us.

I have had our accountants prepare the numbers for an estimated fee and a suitable down payment for this order and attached the file for your perusal and approval. Please let me know if you have any objections or further questions.

Lama Su,

Prime Minister Kamino

[attachment containing very large numbers]


	7. Note 7 Dooku

Note 7

Prime Minister of Kamino – Lama Su,

You have been in contact with the bounty hunter Jango Fett, very good. You have been most helpful in your assistance with this Republic project.

Wonderful. It pleases me to learn that the test results on Jango Fett's sample came out satisfactorily. The Supreme Chancellor and Jedi Council will be pleased to learn this, to be sure. I will leave the arrangement of Fett's living quarters up to you. Be sure to let me know when he has accepted payment, and has landed on Kamino.

I see…there is much preliminary testing to be done to assure that there is little error in the genetic data. Your close attention to detail is much appreciated. I would only want the highest quality of clone troops.

Beginning with such a huge number of troops the first two years is excellent. If smaller units must be made in the years that follow, that is understandable. The important factor is that we have a large initial number of troops in the first year. That is correct…I shall not collect the troops until they have matured in ten years. Expect to hear from me again sometime in the tenth year…however, I want assurances that the process has begun. I will maintain contact with you until I am assured of this.

Yes, yes, I would not want you to rush such an important operation as this creation of the clone army. As the Republic's army, I would only want the best. Take your time with the process, and keep me fully informed with each step along the way. Yes, thank you. Regular updates shall be appreciated.

The Senate and the Jedi Council, along with myself have fully reviewed the payment due, and you may expect to receive the requested sum for the down payment within the next day or so. The Republic will fully cover the costs; of that I assure you.

Master Sypho-Dyas


	8. Note 8 Lama Su

Note 8

Master Jedi,

The bounty hunter accepted payment within an hour of his arrival on our fair planet, after inspecting the rooms that we prepared for him. He seems pleased with our operations and I believe that he will be most cooperative in all matters. He mentioned something about our clients and, though we have provided a secure com line at his request, I confess to being slightly puzzled. Made he any mention of taking outside employment during this period to your representative? I do not wish to query him myself, as I fear he would take offenses, but I had thought he would be spending the majority of his time here.

We have received your down payment and will begin the process within the week. Updates will be sent as progress dictates.

Lama Su,

Prime Minister

Kaminio


	9. Note 9 Dooku

Note 9

Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su,

Excellent. Payment has been given the bounty hunter. Very good.

Has the process begun yet?

Jango Fett is a bounty hunter, after all. We cannot expect him to give up his main profession. It is highly probable that he continues to take assignments, though these jobs may be less extensive than he is used to. I expect that he will spend much time on Kaminio, though not all time will be spent there.

Yes, please update me….

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas


	10. Note 10 Lama Su

Note 10

Master Jedi,

Please forgive the lateness of my response. In my last communiqué with Jango Fett, he said that he trusted my judgment in regards to the clones and requested that I do not contact him again until they were complete. I had intended to keep him fully apprised of their progress, but once he made that request, I chose to abide by his request.

I am pleased to inform you that we have begun the process, and that things have been proceeding very well. There have been no setbacks, and in fact the first batch should be complete within the next several weeks. In fact, I wouldn't have contacted you until then had a potential matter not come to my attention. The matter pertains to the issue of security.

I am well aware that you have taken every precaution necessary to ensure that this project remains a secret to the Republic, to its enemies, and to the galaxy at large. And both you and Jango Fett have made it clear that his comings and goings were not my concern. I would argue that stipulation because he is the only source of fresh DNA. Should something arise that we need to take a new supply and he is not here, the project could be delayed at best. But given his reputation, I find the likelihood of such an event occurring to be very slim.

However, his comings and goings does pose a potential security threat. A man of his profession has undoubtedly made many enemies, and I am certain any one of them wouldn't hesitate to exact revenge upon him, should an opportunity unexpectedly present itself. As I have said earlier, he knows how to take care of himself, so I am certain that if the individual were to attempt to strike at him, the individual would most certainly regret doing so. But my concern is that the individual might decide to follow Jango Fett back to his residence and strike him then. If that were to happen, the secrecy of this operation would be compromised.

It is usually not my place to raise these issues, as they are best left to my clients and their associates to address. However, given the reasons for the formation of this army, and the severity of the situation, I would be remiss not to raise my concerns with you. My primary concern is to make certain we here at Kamino fulfill your wishes to the letter. If I see something that could negatively affect this project, I must bring it to your attention so as to ensure that our customer satisfaction remains impeccable.

Now that I think about it, I believe it is good that I bring this up now. As per the arrangements, Jango Fett will begin training the clones into the soldiers you want in your Grand Army. However, as skilled as he might be, he cannot do the task alone. He and the clones will require appropriate equipment, and while I do not exactly what an army would require in this day and age, I am certain that the clones will need to familiarize themselves with them in order to operate them properly. Thus, at some point, the appropriate materiel will need to be shipped to the facilities here on Kamino. Not only that, but facilities must be made or modified in order to provide proper maintenance for the equipment. And, though this might be extremely unlikely, additional personnel might need to be assigned to this project to aid Jango Fett in their training.

Since these are issues of offworld security, I ask that you and Jango Fett meet to discuss these matters and take appropriate measures to deal with my concerns. Once that is done, either of you can inform me of your decisions, should you believe I need to know the details. For the moment, my primary concern pertains to the former concern. The latter issue – allocation of materiel, facilities, and additional personnel if necessary – is one that can be addressed at a later time.

Unless I have any further concerns, or have any concerns with any security measures you and Jango Fett come up with, I won't be contacting you again until the first batch is complete.

Until then.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	11. Note 11 Dooku

Note 11

Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino,

I trust that the clone batch is completed by now?

I suggest that you contact Jango Fett directly about your concern of his comings and goings. I am only his recruiter for the project; not his keeper. I trust him to come up with a satisfactory answer.

I assure you that Jango Fett is an experienced bounty hunter. He knows that there may be people following him, and I have observed that he is careful to leave no trail. I have not heard a story of anyone following Jango Fett. I myself had difficulty tracking him down for the project. I could not discover the whereabouts of his private living quarters, but I could find him in public. He will be quite well protected on Kamino. Besides this, Kamino has been deleted from the official records of the Jedi Archives. It is as though Kamino does not exist to the outside world. Since the Jedi hold the official public records on planets, no one will be able to find Kamino unless they already know of its existence, or if they are specifically informed of its whereabouts. The planet will not show in a ship's computer. The only way a person could follow Jango Fett back to Kamino is if someone placed a tracking device on his ship. With Fett's reputation, the likilhood of that occurring is slim.

I also do not believe that Kamino would be defenseless against an attack. After all, it is you who build the armies. The weapons that are used in the training of the Republic army would be more than enough to repel any attacks. Jango will eliminate any that learn of the operation. It will never be compromised.

Yes, of course….if there are any concerns, you should bring them to me. If there are any potential negative threats to the operation, I do want to be informed immediately. You have done well in your thoughtful reflection. Be assured that actions have already been taken to ensure the security of this operation from the Republic's end of things.

You are the expert in clones. I will not question your decision about training. Make sure you clear it up with Fett first, since he will be working directly with you. The Jedi Council and I will begin interviewing potential mechanics and such. We will only send those to Kamino who are both highly skilled and can be trusted with the task. Again, do not contact the Council about this. I am its personal representative on this project, and I give you my word….we will do all that we can to make this project succeed.

Fett and I will meet, but I believe that he will also contact you directly.

Please let me know what all you need to make this a success. If you need more workers, I will personally recruit them and send them to Kamino.

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas


	12. Note 12 Lama Su

Note 12

Master Sifo-Dyas,

While I am pleased that you and Jango Fett have addressed the issue of off-world security, that is something I may discuss with you at a later date after I have taken the time to read your and Jango Fett's letters in greater detail.

The purpose of this notice is to inform you that the first batch of clones have emerged. That includes Jango Fett's son, who has been grown separately from the others so as to make certain he doesn't undergo acclerated growth treatment by mistake. Based on our medical database, his son and the clones are perfectly healthy. In fact, we have taken medical readings of him and are using them as a standard upon which to evaluate the other clones to ensure that they have developed correctly.

I have already informed Jango Fett of this latest development. I should also inform both of you that we will begin the accelerated growth treatment in two weeks time. This will allow us time to make cetain that all the other clones meet the standards established by Jango Fett's son. We have invited Jango Fett to act as an "on-site" evaluator to make certain that the clones are in fact healthy. Regardless of whether or not he decides to accept our invitation, we will proceed with our evaluation.

The two-week time frame will also allow us to detect any potential defects in a clone that might impact on the accelerated growth treatment. Though we have perfected our cloning processes over the centuries, there have been occasions, despite all our meticulous efforts, where a flaw was detected in the finished clone. On such instances, we were forced to start over from the very beginning. While this has happened on a very rare basis, it has happened often enough that we cannot simply ignore the possibility of it occurring whenever we perform our work. The odds of this happening are in fact less than the odds of a citizen in the galaxy being allergic to the medicine bacta. Nevertheless, considering the importance of this operation, I think the two-week time frame will be acceptable.

In fact, when I indicated the length of time it would take to complete your army, I included evaluation periods such as this one and allocated additional time that would be needed should we need to replace any defective clones. I have applied the probability of a clone being defective to the size of your order, and I have found that at most a few dozen of the clones could emerge defective. While the evaluation periods cannot be shortened, it is with hope that my estimates are grossly overestimated and that none of the clones would emerge defective. In that case, we would be able to proceed and actually complete the order ahead of schedule. How far ahead of schedule that might be, we cannot say, but the effect would be cumulative.

In any event, I shall contact you again in two weeks time to inform you the results of our evaluation and to notify you when we begin the accelerated growth treatment.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	13. Note 13 Dooku

Note 13

Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino,

If it is the will of the Prime minister of Kamino and his staff to discuss off-world security at a later time, then we shall discuss it again. Please do tell me if it worries you again. I would be more than happy to work with you on the issue.

I am pleased to hear that the first batch of clones have emerged, including Jango Fett's son. It is wise to keep him separated from the other clones, yes. You have done well. It is also good to know that both Jango's son and the first batch of clones are perfectly healthy. Fett should be pleased that his son is being used as the standard by which your scientists compare the other clones to. I have complete faith in the competence of your cloners, and from your recent report, I know that the Republic made the right decision in choosing Kamino to do the cloning.

I will be awaiting your next response two weeks time. Waiting two weeks before beginning the growth acceleration to ensure that the clones are all healthy is an excellent decision. We would not want to discover later that a large number of the clones have problems. This would no doubt be an expensive error.

Whether or not Fett becomes an on-site evaluator, I know that the scientists are evaluating the clones. I would expect nothing less from someone who has as well established cloning operation as you do. Do let me know the results of this evaluation.

I hope that there are no defective clones, but it is good to know that you and those on your team are able to detect this quickly. The army must be in the best of condition. On the note that the order could be completed ahead of schedule, this would certainly be a plus. However, I will not count on this. It is more important to me that the clones be of the highest quality.

Thank you for your time, Prime Minister. We will speak again in approximately two weeks' time.

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas


	14. Note 14 Lama Su

Author - JediAlly

Note 14

Master Sifo-Dyas,

First off, I apologize for the one-day delay in contacting you with the results of our evaluation. As I have said in my previous letter, I have requested Jango Fett to help serve as an on-site evaluator of our work. We were fortunate that he had agreed to do that, and we have arranged a schedule where, over the past two weeks, he spent several hours after the median hour helping us with our evaluation on three different occasions. When he wasn't needed, he performed his duties as a bounty hunter, but he was always on call should an unexpected emergency arise. He was also here yesterday as he helped to complete our evaluation and compose this report. By the time we were finished, it was late in the evening, and I made the decision to forego contacting you until this morning. He said that he believed that you might not appreciate the delay in my delivery of the evaluation, but I reminded him that you were more interested in quality rather than quantity or in early completion. But that is a trivial matter.

In any event, I am pleased to report our evaluation has yielded some unexpected results. Here is a summary of the results:

1. Despite my initial concerns about defective clones, our evaluation have shown that all of the clones are perfectly healthy. In addition, we have determined that none of the clones show any potential signs of rejecting the growth acceleration treatment. Of course, should any of the clones show signs of rejection, we will contact you and Jango Fett immediately. However, if we should encounter any clones that accepts the treatment, but is growing at a much slower rate, what should be done with them? My inclination would be to put these clones with the next batch, but I will comply with your requests.

2. Initial projection analysis show that most of the clones will match Jango Fett in every conceivable aspect. However, we have noted a number of clones amongst the batch show potential deviations. If our projection analysis are correct, these clones might actually surpass Jango Fett in at least one area - visual acuity, hearing acuity, greater strength, and heightened reflexes. In fact, a few might even surpass Jango Fett in more than one. While these clones will receive the growth acceleration treatment along with the rest, we have specially coded their charts in order to make certain we monitor their progress as they receive the accelerated growth treatment. In addition, we will also study the progress of their formation to determine what differences occurred. If we can determine these differences, and if we can actually repeat them, the next batch of clones could potentially be superior to the first batch.

3. When the clones have reached a certain point in the growth acceleration treatment, we will test the clones to make certain they meet all the specifications necessary to serve as soldiers for your Republic. We will use Jango Fett's medical profile to serve as a guideline during these tests. These tests will also serve the additional purpose of determining if the suspected clones mentioned above do surpass the standards established by Jango Fett, and if any of the other clones also possess the potential to surpass the standards. What is to be done with these potentially superior clones will be up to you and Jango Fett.  
However, I should point out that these test will also help determine if there are any defective or potentially defective clones. In fact, it is at this point where I anticipate the highest probability that defective clones will be discovered. But, considering the results of our projection analysis, I cannot ignore the possibility that a clone might show to be superior in one area, but defective in another. In light of this, at the appropriate time, I will present the result of our tests to both you and Jango Fett. The fate of these defective and questionably defective clones will be in your hands.

On a final note, I am pleased to say that young Boba Fett is doing fine. In fact, when we were finished with the scheduled evaluations, Jango Fett spent an hour looking after his newborn son.

As I finish this report, I have already ordered the initiation of the accelerated growth treatment. I will keep you appraised of their progress and of our investigations. Barring any unforseen emergency, I will send you an update every several months unless you request to be informed more frequently.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	15. Note 15 Dooku

Note 15

Prime Minister Lama Su,

Thank you for your report, Prime Minister. It seems as though the cloning process is proceeding as planned. You are quite correct; I am more interested in quality rather than quantity or early completion. The delay is regrettable, but this did not cause a delay in the Republic's plans.

I am pleased to hear that the evaluations have shown that all of the clones are healthy. This is good news for the Republic and Jedi Council. If there are any future problems with clones showing signs of growth acceleration treatment, I would like you to contact Jango Fett. As a member of the Jedi Council, I ask that you not contact me unless there is an absolute emergency. Jango Fett can pass along any questions that you have to me. The reason that I suggest you contact him for most problems is because I am a Jedi Council member. It is likely that I will go on missions that will make it impossible for me to contact you or vice versa, considering the fact that I am a Jedi Council member and I would not want any enemies of the Republic to learn of our clone army. I hope you understand. Fett is to be entrusted completely with minor decisions, and he will be in contact with me regularly.

If you encounter any clones that accepts the treatment, but is growing at a much slower rate, you should do as you suggested – put these clones with the next batch.

If I may suggest, these clones that might surpass Jango Fett should be given positions within the army that would utilize their abilities well. Some of these could be commanders or have other special functions within the army. I am pleased to hear that you assigned these clones a special number so that you can keep track of them. Kamino's scientists are among the best in the galaxy; there is little doubt of that. I eagerly anticipate learning whether or not your team is able to determine the differences, and to see whether or not these differences can be replicated in the next batch. If the next batch is superior to the current batch, this news would be most excellent.

The precision that your team uses to conduct the training of these clones is impressive. I anticipate that the medical, physical, and other tests that you will conduct on the clones at the specified point in the growth acceleration treatment will be positive. Using Jango Fett's medical profile to measure it against the suspected superior clones is a wise move. As I mentioned previously, I recommend that these clones be placed in positions that would utilize their superior abilities.

As for defective clones, when you run these tests on the clones and discover some that are defective, you need to provide a specific description of what the problem is. If the problem is not a serious one, this defective clone might be given an assignment that utilizes the clone's strengths, but a job that would not require the clone to be in an important role. For example, you could have some of these defective clones have cleaning duty most of the time. Clones that are so defective that they would be completely useless should be disposed of.

It is pleasant to hear that Boba Fett is doing fine, and that Jango spent an hour looking after his newborn son. I hope that young Boba continues to do well.

If you feel that you need to remain in contact with me to update me on the cloning process, that would be fine. However, I think that you should begin to rely on Jango Fett more than you do me. This is because, like I mentioned before, I must always be prepared to go on various missions.

Thank you again for the very detailed report. This is the type of report that I expect of you. I will inform Fett that he should be your main contact. If you need to reach me in an emergency, you know how to contact me. Fett will be kept informed of where I am and what I am doing. He will know how to contact me for typical everyday concerns that you have.

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas


	16. Note 16 Lama Su

Author - JediAlly

Note 16

Master Sifo-Dyas,

In regards to your request, this will be our final direct conversation. I will consult all matters pertaining to the clones with Jango Fett from here on out; however, should something unforseen happen to him, I will contact you immediately unless you decide to send another consultant in his place.

We will take your suggestions under advisement and consult with Jango Fett when the time comes.

Once again, it has been a pleasure doing business with you. If you decide not to respond to this letter, I will understand.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	17. Note 17 Dooku and Conclusion

Note 17

Lama Su,

Thank you for your most recent message.

I must tell you that as a Jedi, I have a busy schedule. As I have said before, Jango Fett will know how to contact me should something come up.

Otherwise, I am afraid this will be my last communication to you.

I will note that you are doing well with the army. It has been a pleasure to do business with you as well, my friend.

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas

Conclusion:

Count Dooku looks up from the message and smiles.

Everything has now been set into motion for Darth Sidious' plans. I must cut off ties with Lama Su so that ten years from now, a Jedi will be tricked. I do not know how the Dark Lord plans carrying this part of the plan out, but that is not my concern at this time. Lord Sidious will be pleased.


End file.
